Empty
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry feels empty, Lucius gifts him with something special. Smutty sweetness...
1. Chapter 1

'I feel empty,' Harry moaned as Lucius gently pulled his spent cock from the boys abused entrance.

'You always feel empty,' Lucius replied with a light chuckle that caused Harry to pout.

Lucius ran his thumb over that bottom lip, 'I've got something for you pet,' he offered huskily. Harry's eyes lit up but he continued to pout.

Lucius rummaged in the drawer beside him and pulled out a long box.

At first glance, Harry thought the box contained jewellery, or a collar! It wasn't what he found.

It was a dildo, a rather realistic looking one at that.

Harry looked up at Lucius in confusion, they had lots of dildos in almost every shape and size and colour. 'Another one?' he asked unable to hide his disappointment that it wasn't jewellery.

'This one is special pet,' Lucius offered with a grin, he ran a finger down it and his own cock perked up. 'It's an exact replica,' he offered as he thumbed the slit.

'An exact replica of-oh!' his eyes widened as he cut himself off mid-sentence, as he realized just what it was an exact replica of.

Lucius slid the toy into Harry's still leaking hole and the younger man moaned as his spent cock twitched and tried to harden. He had just had three maybe four orgasms?

Lucius covered Harry's body with his own and trailed kisses up his throat, where he left a hickey, and along his jaw to his mouth with its swollen lips and questing tongue and uniquely Harry taste.

'Whatever you do to it, I will feel it, I can feel you wrapped around my cock as right now,' Harry new it to be true because he was lazily playing with Lucius cock at the moment.

Harry cried out as Lucius played with the toy inside his arse.

'There's something else,' Lucius offered between kisses. Harry had to remember how to breathe, when he did, not that Lucius was helping, he found the box.

There nestled in the corner of the box was a silver chain.

'Silver?' he asked, aghast. Lucius knew that he couldn't touch silver, not after what Fenrir did to him that night.

'No fool,' Lucius gave a smile that all but melt Harry's bones, 'it's white gold.' He replied pulling the chain from the box.

Harry gently cupped the pendent that was swaying slightly. When the metal didn't burn his palm he carefully examined it. It was a crescent moon embedded with sapphires.

He flipped it over, because he was curious like that, and on the back was one word. "Love".

Harry blinked back tears, 'I do you know,' Lucius said softly.

'Do what?' Harry asked thickly.

'I love you,' Lucius replied just before he stole Harry's breathe, again.

Harry launched himself at the blond and buried himself in his neck. Lucius caught him but let himself fall back onto the bed.

Lucius sighed internally but held tightly to his own Wolf. The boy because even at 19 he still was just a boy, he had rarely known love.

His parents dying when he was still a babe.

His relatives treating him like an unwanted slave.

His friends ignoring him after he had not only defeated that monster but saved all of them and finally just abandoning him when they found out what he was.

Draco had stopped the boy from killing himself, and Lucius had welcomed him into his home. He had been weary of the older blond but they had had long talks and come to an understanding. That had been almost 2 and half years ago.

Harry hadn't known much love so when he found it he clung to it, much like he was to Lucius.


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm sorry pet, you know I wouldn't be going if I didn't have too,' Lucius said as he bestowed a soft kiss to Harry's pout. Lucius had developed immunity to that pout, all quivery lip and big pleading eyes, and it still took everything he had to not say to hell with it all and ravage the young man senseless. But he couldn't, not this time.

This meeting was important, too important for Lucius to sit out, but Harry didn't know that. It had originally been scheduled for the day after tomorrow but someone had made enough noise about that and the meeting had been moved to today, Sunday. Lucius was not impressed.

'I'll be back as soon as I can pet,' Lucius offered with a lingering kiss.

'But not soon enough,' Harry pouted, causing Lucius to chuckle.

'Never enough,' he replied, tossing a handful of powder into the flames.

When Lucius was gone Harry headed back to bed, it was only half seven on Sunday.

Harry tossed and turned for almost an hour.

Lucius wanted to beat the speaker with his own arm. The speakers arm, not Lucius'.

There were rumours floating around of a possible new dark lord that looked like Harry Potter, even though everyone knew what Harry looked liked but he was notoriously gifted with glamour charms. They weren't entirely sure that this new dark lord was Potter but he was the only likely candidate, what with having defeated the last one. Harry was very good at disguising himself with and without magic and he was a dirty beast now and

WHAM!

The snake head on Lucius cane imbedded itself in the table.

Harry reached over to the table beside him for his book he'd been reading as he muttered a _lumos_, but instead of a book his hand came back with a box.

Harry grinned devilishly.

Everyone turned to stare at Lucius, 'this meeting is a sham,' he stated calmly.

'Mr. Malfoy,' the speaker burst, clearly outraged at being dismissed so callously. Lucius turned his full attention to Mrs Clifford.

'Please, Mrs Clifford, you think that a man who may or may not be Harry Potter, may or may not be the next dark lord. He have Unspeakables for this sort of thing, Send someone in undercover so that they may ascertain if this is a real threat or not,' he stated as he stood, keeping his robes lose in front.

'Where are you going, Malfoy?' Clifford tried to snarl.

'Home,' he replied tersely.

'We still have this unseemly werewolf issue to deal with,' she stated.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, 'Oh, Are we going to get to those today?' he asked in mild surprise. 'You Mrs Clifford are the one with the issues.' He turned to the rest of the audience, 'let these men and women who have been infected with this virus be men and women. Let them have jobs and families. By not letting them these people have basic lives you perpetuate a vicious cycle that I don't want a part of.'

Mrs Clifford looked right pissed off that someone would go against her. Lucius didn't think he'd ever seen someone go so dark a red before.

'Mr Malfoy- Lucius is right,' Arthur stated as he stood. His support of his long time rival-enemy caused committee members to stare at the redhead in surprise. Several started to chatter excitedly.

'As most of you know, my son works for Gringotts in Egypt, he was attacked about the same time as Mr. Potter and he is treated no differently than he was before the attack.'

'Mr Weasley, what about those monsters that attacked-?' some asked, voice trembling.

'They are not monsters!' Lucius growled, 'Tell me, do you know any were's personally and I don't mean what you've read about them from the press.'

Everyone glanced around but no one said anything.

'Then let me tell you about a few that I talk to regularly; Remus Lupin is writing children's books, William Weasley is in Egypt where they are far more tolerant of him, Harry Potter is in hiding because everyone thinks him evil, Neville Longbottom has started his own nursery,'

'These men are not monsters,' Arthur cut in, 'the werewolves that attacked were simply trying to protect their own homes, their own families.'

Lucius sneered at someone who wanted to interject.

'Not all werewolves evil, just like not all Slytherin's are dark,' Arthur stated, and some of them looked at the table, clearly ashamed.

'Let me know when you've pulled your head out of your ass,' he stated coldly before he finally pried his came from the table and strode as casually as he could from the room.

Harry howled as he pushed back against the toy that was battering his prostate, even as it vibrated wildly.

Lucius whimpered quietly as he stepped from the flames and into his foyer.

Harry clutched at the sheets as he frantically stroked his leaking aching cock.

Lucius growled as he caught sight of a naked Harry in the middle of their bed. He was on his knees one hand clutching the headboard as the other was on his cock, the toy had been charmed to fuck Harry stupid.

Lucius shed his cloak and jacket and pushed his trousers open as he prowled up the bed to an oblivious Harry.

Harry cried out in alarm when there was a hand on his shoulder and someone was pulling the toy out.

The toy gave a dull thud as it hit carpeted floor.

Harry howled when Lucius thrust into his stretched and oiled hole. The blond pulled him back against his chest, a hand splayed across his chest, the other hand gripping his hips tight enough to bruise.

Harry clutched at Lucius' arm with one hand while the other was buried somewhat awkwardly in Lucius' hair.

Lucius gave two- three brutal thrusts before Harry felt his orgasm rip through him and he exploded, covering the headboard and the pillow. Lucius gave a few quick shallow thrusts as he followed Harry over the edge.

The pair collapsed in a sweaty heap.

'It's very hard to concentrate when you're hard enough to hammer nails,' Lucius managed as he came slowly down from his high.

'You know how to hammer nails?' Harry asked cheekily.

'Brat,' Lucius chuckled, pulled Harry to himself.

'Your brat, and besides, you are the one that got me the toy to play with when you aren't around.'

'We should clean up,' Lucius replied, ignoring the obvious truth.

'How did the meeting go?' Harry asked letting Lucius pull him to his feet.

'Well apparently, you may or may not be the next dark lord, and you may or may not have changed your appearance,' Lucius replied, both frustrated and amused by it all.

Harry raised an eyebrow, 'Anything else I may or may not be doing?' he asked sardonically.

Lucius looked thoughtful as he turned the water on, 'not that I recall. After that they claimed that all werewolves were,' Harry growled involuntarily, 'they were all evil and they should all be put down, Arthur wasn't too pleased.'

'So you told them to pull their heads from their ass and figure out what the hell was going on before storming out,' Harry finished for him.

Lucius chuckled, 'basically.'

The pair began to leisurely wash each other, Lucius massaging Harry's head as he worked in the shampoo.

'What time are they supposed to be arriving?' Harry asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

A low chime alerted them to someone arriving before Lucius could reply.

'Now apparently,' Lucius grimaced slightly as he gave Harry a gentle kiss.

'Think they'll mind if we greet them as we are?' he asked with a mischievous smirk, before he sauntered from the bathroom, leaving the towel behind.

'Well, they are early,' Lucius replied following his lover from the room.

_So I just wanted to beg for some story ideas, everything I'm working on barely holds my attention at the moment so if you have an idea for a one shot that you would like to see, perferably in the Harryverse, Buffyverse or what I've written, I'd be happy to give it a whirl. See if I can break this... whatever it is... Happy reading!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pulled the two cake pans from the oven and frowned when he realized that there was nowhere to put them.

He sent the cookie sheets, all dozen of them, off to the corner and sighed as he caught sight of the four house elves in the corner.

'Can you start decorating and packaging the cookies, please?' he asked them, setting the cake pans down to cool before he slathered them with icing.

The elves beamed, glad to finally be able to do something.

Harry was nervous and worried and when that happened, he baked.

A lot.

The dozen cookie sheets, 6 trays of cupcakes, 2 trays of muffins, and 3 doubled layered cakes scattered about the large kitchen a testament to just how nervous Harry was.

He'd also managed to make a chicken casserole, a tuna casserole, a seafood lasagne and the pasta shrimp dish that he and Lucius were going to have for dinner.

'Harry?' Lucius asked from his spot in the doorway.

Harry let out an odd sort of gasp shriek as he spun around to face his husband, 'Lucius,' he managed still welding the spatula with the purple icing.

'What's the matter?' the blonde asked, moving to pull Harry into his arms. The brunet stammered wordlessly but let the older man embrace him.

'Hush love,' Lucius soothed, 'whatever it is, we'll figure this out together.'

It took a few minutes for Harry to calm down, and by the time he had, Lucius was even more concerned.

'Did the interview go alright?' he asked, wondering if it was the reason for Harry's baking.

'It was great, she agreed to take me,' Harry replied with a small smile. He was now the apprentice to one of the leading transfiguration professors in Europe, and maybe the world. McGonagall would have taken him and the werewolf laws in England now allowed it, but she didn't think she could help him, but she had recommended a friend in Portugal.

'So what's wrong?' Lucius asked again, now confused.

'I am so sorry! We were careful and I can't get rid of it, I didn't mean for this to happen,' by this point Harry was sobbing and Lucius pulled him closed, tighter.

'Hush love,' he whispered as he rubbed his back.

An elf tugged on Lucius' pant leg, it held up a pale blue potion.

'I need you to take this for me,' Lucius cajoled softly, and as a testament to the amount of trust Harry had in Lucius, he took the potion without question. It could have been anything but it was only a simple calming draft.

For a few minutes the pair just simply stood in the kitchen holding each other as the elves bustled around the kitchen.

'Can you tell me what's wrong?' Lucius finally asked as he moved a slightly calmer Harry to a chair.

Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. Lucius gently cupped Harry's cheek and the younger man leaned into the touch before he simply blurted, 'I'm pregnant.' He immediately turned beet red and his eyes began to tear again.

He started to apologize again, but Lucius cut him off with a forceful kiss.

'You will _not_ get rid of it!' he stated heatedly. Harry's rant from earlier now made sense.

'But?' Harry started looking up at Lucius, his confusion taking the place of his fear. They'd had this conversation several times and every time Lucius had said no to children.

'When I said no to children, I didn't mean I never wanted children, I meant that I didn't want children until you were ready for them,' he explained.

Harry burst into great heaving sobs, startling Lucius and the house elves.

'Harry?' the blonde ask, placing both his hands on Harry face, trying to calm him again, his concern skyrocketing.

'Stupid hormones,' Harry hiccoughed, as he sobbed into Lucius.

Lucius only managed to just keep his chuckle from escaping. Narcissa hadn't been at all fun when she'd been pregnant with Draco.

'How far along are you? How did you find out?' Lucius curiosity was chasing away the concern.

'Two months and three weeks about,' Harry replied with a grin as he used his sleeve to wipe his eyes. He summoned some tissue and attempted to clean himself and Lucius' shirt up but the blonde waved him off and preformed a cleansing charm on the shirt.

'You still haven't told me how you found out,' Lucius reminded him.

Harry's blush deepened, 'after the interview Rosalita and I were talking and I blacked out, I was only out for like a minute,' he added hastily, 'and Estaban, he's the healer there, he ran the tests and he couldn't figure out why I had blacked out. And I haven't been sick or anything, so he was really baffled and he was asking all these questions and finally it was like a light bulb had gone off and he shoved everyone out and by everyone I mean Rosalita and Headmistress Espenoza, and he finally asked if I was gay and Merlin he was so embarrassed it was kind of cute and I immediately said yes, couldn't you tell? I mean I know you are and he got even more embarrassed and said that he was terrible at that sort of thing and then,' Lucius cleared his throat, he didn't know if he should be amused by Harry's babble or jealous of this Estaban, 'he said that he had one more test but I had to lift my shirt, so I did,' and he lifted his shirt for Lucius, and he noticed that there was a faint minty green glow on his belly, 'and he said that I was pregnant and that the glow would eventually fade, he said it was too early to tell the sex, but chances are that it'll be a boy and he looked really sad and I think something happened, he's single, I asked Rosalita afterwards, I think Charlie would look after him and he could heal Charlie whenever he got hurt and it's about time that Charlie found some-mmmph,'

Harry's eyes widened in surprise before he easily fell into the kiss.

Lucius pulled away slowly, drawing the kiss out with gentle nips.

'I was babbling, wasn't I?' Harry asked, as he fiddled nervously with Lucius' collar.

Lucius' chuckle was deep as it vibrated through Harry's chest, 'it was very impressive,' he stated with a grin, 'you've been practicing, haven't you?'

'Shut up,' he huffed, swatting Lucius playfully.

'Thank you,' Lucius said softly, pulling Harry into his arms tightly.

'I can't wait to tell Draco,' Harry grinned.

'He's always wanted a sibling,' Lucius offered.

Harry started to giggle madly, not that he would ever admit it, and Lucius gave a true laugh.

'So what are we going to do with all of this dessert?'

Harry looked around as if only just realizing how much he had actually made, 'oh, uh... I... well we could send some of it home with people when they come visit,' he suggested as he gently worried his bottom lip.

'Not all of it though, right?' Lucius asked, as he eyed one of the cakes in concern.

'No not all of it,' Harry reassured the older man.

'Master Harry? Master Lucius?' one of the elves that had been decorating announced himself, 'Your dinner is ready, would you like us to serve it?' he asked.

'Please, Baltus, that would be appreciated,' Harry replied.

'Dinner?' Lucius asked, he hadn't realized the time.

'I made that shrimp dish you like,' Harry offered.

'That shrimp dish?' Lucius repeated in surprise. 'Thank you,' he said, kissing Harry softly.

They sat and ate and talked. They wondered what they were going to name the baby, what they would need to get for it, when they should tell everyone, how they were going to tell everyone. While Lucius had gone through this once before, he seemed more nervous about it than Harry had.

That night Lucius gently pealed Harry out of his clothing, then kicked and kissed every inch of Harry's body, starting at his lips. He moved down to Harry's strong jaw and peppered kiss from one side to the other, before moving up and kissing Harry's forehead, each eyelid, his nose and then his lips again. He moved back Harry's chin to that long, taut column of flesh that was stretched before him, he suckled at Harry's Adam Apple, lavished all along the sides and front of it, even venturing up to Harry's ears before he nipped at his collar bones and licking at the hollow of Harry's throat. He continued moving down Harry's body, paying special attention to Harry's nipples then his naval and belly. He actually didn't get much farther as he splayed a hand on Harry's abdomen.

He glanced up at Harry, who was watching him with heavy lidded eyes.

'Please, Luc,' he moaned as he pulled his legs up, his feet flat on the bed.

Lucius ran his hands over Harry's hips and down his thighs, then back up the inside of his young love's thighs.

He cupped Harry's balls before running his fingers down to Harry's entrance, 'prepare yourself,' he commanded as he pulled away from the whimpering form on the bed.

Harry blindly searched for the special lube they used before coating his fingers in it and sliding two into himself, he moaned.

Lucius stood transfixed, as he watched the beauty on the bed, he quickly, frantically, stripped naked before joining Harry on the bed.

He slid into the willing body and then just positioned himself above Harry before he sat back on his thighs and then pulled Harry up to him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck and kissed Lucius as they both began to move, Lucius helping to guide Harry as he rode Lucius in a slow, steady pace.

It was over an hour before Harry finally howled his release as he bit down on Lucius' shoulder. Harry continued to ride Lucius as the older man babbled endearments to him as he filled Harry.

The pair sat interlocked, panting into each other for a long time, eventually, as Lucius slipped from Harry's body he laid them both down.

He curled into Lucius' body, wrapping himself around him.

Lucius tightened his hold on the body in his arms. He still found himself amazed at what he had with Harry. He kissed Harry softly, before settling to sleep with a small smile, much like the one that Harry had.


End file.
